


Stubborn illness

by Tammy_Flame



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Caring, Established Relationship, F/M, Flareon - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Love, Omega Verse, Set after omega ruby, cute pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammy_Flame/pseuds/Tammy_Flame
Summary: Maxie is too stubborn to know when he's ill, so Courtney takes it into her own hands to help him.





	Stubborn illness

"You're ill!"

"I'm perfectly fine!"

Courtney groaned at her headstrong boyfriend, his deathly pale face and flushed cheeks contradicting everything he said. After a long week of little to no sleep and working through most meals, Maxie had burnt himself out, landing himself with a fever and a temperature of 120°F, which according to him was nothing more then a meer cold. She rubbed the bridge of her nose as the magma leader stood before her, normal calm and collected workface melting with his drop in health, but not his unreasonable stubbornness to compromise.

"A day of rest will not kill you."

"Have you not seen how much paperwork I need to get through?!"

"It can wait!"

"Not if I'm able to complete it right now."

This bickering had been going on for some time and she was getting bored. Without warning, Courtney picked him up, tossing his thin form over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs, Maxie's Flareon following close behind. Being alot smaller then him, most people would not have expected her to be able to pick up the 26 year old man; however they rejected the fact that he was literally a skeleton with skin, another thing she had vowed to change.

With a slight shriek of surprise, Maxie fought to get out of her grip, but, being naturally weak and the addition of the fever futher decreasing his strength, he quickly gave in, sighing in defeat.

"Put me down Courtney."

"No."

With the rest of the short walk through their small house held in silence, she eventually came to stand outside the bedroom door, using her foot to push it open and drop him on the bed.

"Make sure he stays there Flareon."

The fire eeveelution nodded, curling up next to her trainer as the admin quickly walked into the bathroom opposite, pulling a small box of tablets out of the cupboard above the sink and filling up a glass with water. She returned to the bedside, handing her partner the items, both of which he quickly downed before flopping back on the bed. He knew when he had met his match.

Courtney let out a huff of amusement, the normally professional and uptight magma leader being so childish and needy at times. It was a side of him very few people got to see. He clamped up most of his emotions and had become far to independent, preferring not to let people get too close to him, a fear that she had yet to uncover keeping him from allowing people to see anything other then the cold side of him. She could understand why though, the poor man having bottled up so much over the years that when it all eventually became too much, he was a complete mess. She was one of very few people that he would be relatively comfortable with at moments like thoes, the only other person she knew about being Shelly, team aquas admin, who was a childhood friend of his. She had seen alot of what Courtney had not, so knew more of what he was holding back. This could be frustrating at times, but she decided it would be best if he just took his time with everything.

"Courtney."

She paused momentarily, pulling the covers around him and taking the glasses off his face.

"Humm?"

"...Thank you."

Smiling, she gently placed a cool flannel over his forehead before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work on AO3, a short shippy fanfic for my otp that I originally posted on wattpad. Let me know what you think, and if I should write more stories for this couple as there are so few!
> 
> Tammy


End file.
